Heta Events
Sometimes certian tags, events, start trending within Twittertalia accounts. Their purposes range from world meetings to weddings to twerking for small deer things. World Tweeting WorldTweeting was an attempt at holding a world meeting on Twitter. It ended up with half those who were attending leaving for Six Flags and the other half having a giant orgy. HetaSixFlags When blowjobs under the table got out of control at the world tweeting, Liechtenstein left for Six Flags and ended up bringing half of Twittertalia with her. There was a lot of drug selling and other forms of crime. @JustinBieber We don't talk about that. That was a dark time. HetaWedding It was really confusing. Apparently, it started with France and Seborga getting married, but along the way it became a huge clusterfuck of weddings including Hitler and Romano, Cyprus and Macau, Australia and Lisa D'Arc, eventually Rome and Brittania, and probably some others, I don't even know. China (@actual_yao) was the priest for all of them. HetaSacrifice The sacrifice happened around the same time as the wedding. It was intended to be China getting sacrificed to Satan (Liechtenstein), but Sealand, Iceland, and England all ended up being sacrificed as well. In the end, China didn't get sacrificed due to his lack of a soul. HetaProm Many of the Twittertalia nations went on Tinychat for a HetaProm and some shit went down. It was a prom night from hell. HetaRoadTrip During the road trip, multiple cars and drugs and alcoholic beverages were used. One thing that was not; condoms. The entire thing fell into debauchery after no more than two minutes, where people were handing out blowjobs for better seats in the tightly packed cars. This later progressed into another hetaorgy. HetaGangBang Those stuck on mobile went on the messanging app KIK and they stayed up very late and talked about things. The users who went included Dik Dik, Herr Schtick, Ukraine, Eggland, Holy Rome, Sollux, and i think thats it idk Stop Norway 2k13 Not long after the very sad day during which Norway and Iceland started being yaoi for each other, a protest rose up to stop the NorIce. Of course, the only way to go at this was to stop Norway. Thus, everyone banded together to StopNorway2k13 for many, many reasons. (we still have no idea what we meant by "stop" though so nothing actually got done) Hitler also wondered why there was no StopHitler2k13. Maybe nobody wants to stop the Fuhrer. Twerk for Dik Dik Booties were going crazy on the day Twittertalia tried to get #twerkfordikdik trending. It didn't really work, though. HetaKaraokeNight For some reason, everyone decided to get together and sing excerpts from various songs all at the same time and call it a karaoke night. Aaaand that was pretty much it. HetaDisneyWorld All it took was Dik Dik saying "#hetadisneyworld PLS" for everyone to pack up their bags and head for Florida. ....Oh, wait, that sounds horribly wrong. Not Florida as in America's dick. Florida as in the actual landmass. Oh, gosh, this is awkward. Anyway, yeah, that's pretty much it. Everyone went to Disney World. HetaRoadTrip So the Twittertalia gang packed up and went on a roadtrip......all in the same car!!! Things got out of hand fast. People were drawing genitals on the car with marker, doing 'epic sax guy' out of the sunroof, and playing He-Man's 'What's Going On' for hours on end. Eventually, Liechtenstien got in her Satanmobile and left, while the rest of us sang loudly and watched as the dog puked everywhere. HetaHogwarts The Twittertalia characters got accepted to Hogwarts and all hell broke loose. People were screwing up Diagon Alley, learning thier patronus animal (or thing), or preforming spells on other nations that ended up with half of us altered beyond repair and the other half to blame. HetaHighSchool The Twittertalia nations are now high school students! I feel very sorry for the principal. People were streaking down hallways, slamming lockers rhythmically, and shouting embarrassing things to the class. Needless to say, the principal probably needs therapy. IKEAtalia The Twittertalia nations are lost in IKEA, and Sweden is conveniently not there to help. China discovers an interdimensional vortex between some baby items, and he is taken by the 4th dimension furniture people to meet the great chair. The great chair collapses, and his subjects run rampant through the store, attacking anything on sight. Japan gets lost and discovers a society of mutant chairs, who welcome him as one of their own, until they find he's gay and then they attempt to execute him. Somehow, Hong Kong got in and started to wreck the whole place while others just gave up and started to walk around the store, finding out how horrible this Swedish store really is; from finding starving children to skeletons. Finally, Sweden came along, but he was being a dick and only saved Finland. Everyone escaped but only few have the records of doing so. HetaPARTAY Shit hit the fan as the Twittertalia nations planned a party. People brought drugs and alcohol. Japan wanted to start an orgy, but everyone thought twerking was a much better use of their time. China was.. ..really drunk.. and @actual_curl released the Kraken in hopes to sacrifice everyone. HetaPantyRaid Basically, all of the nations stole each other's undergarments and posted pictures. It was emotionally scarring, to say the least. Never look through France's underwear drawer. Just don't. HetaHawaiiVacation All of the Twittertalia nations went to Hawaii! Of course, chaos ensues. Austria won't come out from under his umbrella, Ukraine is commiting crimes for public nudity, Hungary's sunburnt, Lithuania is locked out from his hotel room, and Yao is, yet again, trying to start an orgy. Needless to say, it was a bonafied disaster, and, by court of law, we can't show our faces again in the state of Hawaii for at least 90 days. Shit. StopLttrE2k13 @Actual_Stick startd to qustion what rally was bhind this infamous lttr. This lttr has bn statd to mak stick cry, giv Icland nightmars, and just ovrall bing a snark bitch that looks lik h faks his orgasms or uss autoplay on his blog. Th ptition to nd th us of this lttr bgan, and vryon was on th battlfild fighting along sid ach othr against this, horribl, vil lttr. It was a cold dark night, blood shd and tars, but w nvr did win.... Tragic. Heta Crusades Dunno who exactly started it, but it began with the rise of the Mormons. Many new followers changed their names to dispay the "Elder" status, notably @Actual_Stick and @Actual__Romania, who led the Mormon revolution. Although most became Elders, some (such as @Actual_Matthieu) were converted as wives.... specifically the Fourth Wife. However, the world can never be taken over by The Church of Jesus Christ of the Latter Day Saints, so up rose the other religions. First was the Church of #Yoloswag then the rise of Bootyism. One notable #YoloSwagin was @Actual_Icelandd. Bootyism is totally @Actual_Ukraine's doing. She became one with the booty. Some agreed that two churches would combine as The Church of Jesus Christ of the #Yoloswag whilst others held strong on their original stands. And in the end, Jesus remained an atheist and Russia came online confused as hell. #HetaBreakUrbanDictionary IDK how it started but everyone began to ask Urban Dictionary to define ridiculous things like what a german sparkle party was. Multiple times it went down and stayed inactive for a while before coming back up again, only for people to begin tweeting it again. whoops. Regular people don't need to ask Urban Dictionary for shit don't worry guys. Mayonnaise Prettymuch @Actual_sealand wanted everyone to tweet "mayonnaise" at the same time. He then retweeted every single person's "mayonnaise" post to add to the mayo spam Then we made everyone ask Urban Dictionary to define mayonnaise HetaChristmasParty I don't realy know how this one started but it did and now we're all getting drunk and being kawaii and giving gifts of buttsex and gayness. World peace is still not on the agenda, however, as we commit more and more lewd acts @DrakeBell Thing Basically @real_sealand wanted to see if Drake Bell would notice him on twitter so he offered him "like 10 doughnuts or something" and even said he'd pay for jelly filled doughnuts if Drake wanted them. Somehow Drake Bell replied to sealand saying "I do love jelly filled!" and that caused a lot of people to flip their shit including @real_sealand. Now many others are attempting to get Bell's attention by offering food items and such. Egg @actual_fjords started to randomly tweet things about eggs a night, and no one fucking cared, but then @actual_icelandd brought the thing back and now we all have a weird thing for eggs except for @actual_matthieu who is the eggman and claims that they are the eggman. also Iceland keeps the eggs in hte fridge #funfact. Also Norway (@actual_noway) freaked out and tried to start #StopEgg2k13 but it was too late. There is also a rise of a Church of Egg or something by Kaelin and people trying to trend the term "egg." Later, everyone asked Urban Dictionary to define "egg." Also @Actual_Matthieu started posting bad egg puns. HetaOrgy It all started when @actual_ukraine, @actual_zealand, and @aphmustacheguy wanted to drink together, and then @actual_england came along and things got freakalicious. He said that he would buy Ukraine some snazzy alcohol because apparently she was too poor to buy her own, and the other two asked England to buy their booze as well. England accidentally mentioned 'orgy' and people just started coming and comingpun intended. It eventually reached the point where some people had less than 14 characters to type, others none at all and even negative characters. These people were all trying to be fit into one post and then some mumbo-jumbo text. @actual_england @actual_god @actual_australa @actual_fjords @actual_icelandd @actual_matthieu @actual_ukraine @aphmustacheguy @actual_zealand #WouldntBeTwittertaliaWithout A thing that @Actual_Matthieu tried to start that didn't really work until @Real_femengland did it too. Pretty much a reminiscening session about what makes Twittertalia. Popular topics include @Actual_2PFrance and @Actual_2PARthur fucking all the time, frickle frackling, drugs, booze, Iceland, tweet style, sex jokes, sex roleplays, and so on so forth. #OneNorwayRevolution This was a thing that happened and @ponponnorwayway twerked to get on this page. #Englapocalypse2k13 All the Englands came online at once. Some had a selfcest bed encounter. It was scary. We had to hide the food. #HetaliaFanFictionShotsGame Everyone tweeted what they hated in fanfiction. Among the top complaints were "written accents," "Tomatos," and "HERO!" #HetaBeach Everyone hit the beach. There were tons of sharks and sand got in everyone's anuses. We dined on grilled seagulls. @actual_switzy was buried in sand. @actual_liecht shot a lifeguard and showed off her magnificent beach body. @actual_mochiman ate the micronations and peed in the water. We hope to god it was a nude beach. #HetaLaundromat I think it was originally @Actual_Sealand but pretty much we all went to the laundromat and did bad things. Such as: frick fracking, playing pranks, getting stuck in dryers (cough Russia cough), ruining each other's laundry, and just wreaking havoc all over the place. #HetaComeUpWithAllTheEvents Name via @denmarks_hair. Pretty much everyone came up with events of sorts and tweeted #Heta____. Fill in the blank with whatever you can thing of. It probably happened. And it was crazy. There were grocery stores and meth labs and period weeks and it was crazy shit. #HetaHouseParty Another party consisting of drug use, alcohol, and a lot of frickle frackle here and there. Hungary ended up yelling at Switzerland for "staining" Austria's coat. #NorIceWedding Iceland hit post limit before it even began and Norway has yet to arrive as of 11:47 EST on August 10th. Most of the attendies were getting drunk. #BleedingWedding America and Tonny got married with 2P!Germany and Dik Dik as the priests and America's mom spiked the cake. There were strippers, drinks, and a firework show. That's about it. #HetaFiesta Iwo asked Urban Dictionary to define "Iwo", leading to a discovery of Iwo actually being Mexican. This triggered #HetaFiesta. Mr. Moseby didn't let them have it in the lobby though. #RiotInTheLobby Not much can be said about this. But Miku did sacrifice Mr. Moseby. Selfie Night And on that day mankind recieved a grim reminder... that all the admins are cuties. Basically we all posted a bunch of selfies and Claude just retweeted every single one of them [https://twitter.com/search?q=%23hetanudistcolony&src=hash #'hetanudistcolony'] It started with sealand straking in the middle of a 5-lane highway then starting a nudist colony in the middle of said highway, then spiraled into everyone posting nude pics of characters, declaring thier boobs and dicks getting stuck in the #hetaboobanddicktrap and checking out the italy bros. mostly north italy but still the italy bros. Legit_italy and actual_sealand got jailed as a result. also the nordics had a weird ass orgy??? RETURN OF THE ACTUAL ACCOUNTS first @actual_germany came back then @actual_america and @actual_landonia and its still going as of typing but hOLY SHIT THEY CAME BACK FOR US HHHNNNNN #USUKProposal The night where @xAlfredFJones proposed to @xArthurKirkland after he reached the 1,000 followers mark. Basically it was an elaborate scavenger hunt with the help of other accounts, including @Actual_Iwo and @xKikuHonda, and it ended with Alfred SINGING. YES, SINGING AND PLAYING GUITAR. Serenading everyone to the point where everyone cried over how beautiful the entire thing was. Oh and Arthur said yes. Category:HetaOrgy